venturiantalefandomcom-20200216-history
Jimmy Casket
Jimmy Casket is a insane mass murdurer played by Venturian. Jimmy talks insane, which usually gives him away. He always asks people if they want to know his secret, which to him means: "Im gonna kill you now!" Also, the results of "His Secret" result in him getting shot by the Sherrif OR the victim of Jimmy Casket running like a coward. In one episode Venturian says, "Hey, you wanna know my secret? But first, I have to go talk to your friend! Come here real quick!" Which in that case translates to "Hey you're dead! But first, your friend is gonna be killed! Come here so I can kill you!" But somtimes he just stands there to creep everybody out. If he kills someone he thinks (because he once said this) he is ridding them of their mortal body. He is very skilled with a knife, but when necessary he is shown often using a MSG in the raptor player model mod easily killing others with more dangerous weaponry like guns. It could be possible that Jimmy is not human, as he has shown to turn into a humanoid abomination(a gmod stalker), with strange telepathic powers and even shown to temporarily possess and speak through others. Jimmy Casket may also be aligning himself with Maxwell Acachalla to haunt the gang. Jimmy only recives a name in the third episode of murder, but is present in the previous episodes of murder as well. He commonly asks if they want to know his secret even if he's not the murder. He also runs the Creepypasta College (aka metal institution), and will kill students on a whim. Sally lives at the college at times. Relationships Maxwell Acachalla Jimmy appears to both know and be very close with Maxwell Acachalla. The reasoning for this is unclear, but they have teamed up with each other. While they haven't actually interacted directly, we are aware of them being close or at least tollerating one another. Possible because Maxwell has already been 'freed from his mortal body' so Jimmy has no reason to attack him. Johnny Ghost/Gregory.Gregory Jimmy Casket, Gregory.Gregory, and Johnny Ghost are all the same person. This is due to exposure to Box Friend. Gregory is immortal, and has lived through multiple personalities. First he was Gregory, who, when driven mad by Box Friend, turned into Jimmy Casket. Jimmy Casket lasted the longest out of Gregory's many personae, and as a result, bleeds through into all of them. Then came Gregory.Gregory, who was Officer Maloney's father. This was the shortest of Gregory's personae. Then came Johnny Ghost, the paranormal investgator. He hunts down ghosts in order to one day find Box Friend once again, so that he can finaly have closure. At times of loneliness, he turns into Jimmy Casket, Gregory's second personae. Billy Jimmy Casket/Johnny Ghost may very well be Billy's true father. This would also mean that Billy and Officer Maloney are brothers. He lost him at the 7-11 where Papa Acachalla found him. Marked as a possible plot twist by the VerturianTale gang. Yakface If Jimmy is Billy's father, then he is also Yakface's father (if Billy and her are biological siblings instead of adopted siblings). Sally Jimmy interacts with Sally very few times (so far). The first time when she asks him if he has waffles and he says he does. He tells her to get into his van, but is interupted. A little later, he tells Sally he will never give her waffles and, in a fit of rage, Sally kills him. Sally may be the only other character capable of scaring Jimmy Casket, as both can be murderous, but it's more random with Sally. The possible second time is during hide-and-seek, when Sally is in the attic, Jimmy is trying to get her and she's crying for her life. Sally is much more scared of him now, when she isn't crazy and has nothing to defend herself with. A third encounter is when Jimmy is murdering them all as dinosaurs. No direct interaction other than him killing her with the very stare of his eyes. Sally occasionally lives in the mental institute Jimmy runs. Vahl Though they don't interact, it seems that Jimmy is able to somehow get into Vahl's mind. Killings several people while being possessed by the goon, there is no telling how much he can control her actions. Luckily Vahl has been Jimmy free for a while. Jimmy seems the equivalent to a puppet-master in this aspect. Jeff the Killer When Jeff went to the teacher the teacher soon was possessed by Jimmy casket and said "Wanna know my secret?" This immediatly scared Jeff into leaving the class room, showing that Jimmy is more terrifying than even Jeff himself. Then Homeless said Jimmy Casket should be a part of Creepypasta. Jeff does go to the college run by Jonny Ghost. Weapons Jimmy Casket's main weapon is his bloody knife, which he uses to murder people. Though, he is still very creepy even when he doesn't have a knife to fight with. He is also shown to have some skill with a gun, as he has used it to kill off fellow murderers. He has been shown to kill whoever he wants, with whatever he has. He is also a ble to use guns to kill dinosaurs. Jimmy Casket Fanfictions *Casket: Jimmy Casket's Origin by Justjackbros *GDeath Jimmy Casket Creepypasta by Tyler Lovenjak *Secrets Jimmy Casket Origin by H'jar the Assassin *New Email (Jimmy Casket)New Email (Jimmy Casket) by Justjackbros *Fan: Ghost (Casket Sequel)Ghost: Casket Sequel by Justjackbros VenturianTale Character Tournament He is the victor of the 2014 Tournament and will return in 2015s. Quotes *Hey! Do you want to know my secret?!?!? *Jimmy Casket!! *JIMMY CASKET!!!!!! *You want to have some fun?!?! *Let's have a Party!! *No one wants to hear my secret! :( *But first I have to talk to your FRIEND!! *My secret is, I don't know how to read! *You wanna know my se- AH! You got a secret! You got a bigger secret! *Do you ever have the sudden urge to...bite someone? *I'd like to bite someone right about now. *I use their flesh as a stress toy! *I'm so close...I can smell you! *Oh, apparently, I showed ya too hard! *Oh, it seems you're at your dead end....LITERALLY!! Hahahaha! *Don't wanna run do ya? It only makes it better for me! *So easy! Easy as a pumpkin pie... *Do ya wanna know my secret Johnny!? (Most likely a reference to him being Johnny Ghost) *My mother was a man! *Uh-oh, you guys are in trouble! Here comes Jimmy Casket! *I guess Jimmy Casket, strikes again! Hahahaha- uh-oh, I struck too hard. *One of us is a murderer, the other is an insane maniac, but who is truely a threat? *I only freed her mind from her mortal body. With a knife. *Ow. Someone scratched my back with a knife. I hate when that happens. *I am horribly terrified, and have a phobia for macaroni! *I'm terrified of macaroni and cheese. I have dreams about it! It comes in and eats me! It's very ironic... *You wanna know my... Oh... Nice Shot! *Stab stab stab! Stab stab stab! *Guess what's going in your gut!? Stab stab stab! *No One ever listens to a guy with a secret!!!! *Let me show you my friend his name is knifey,oops i guess i showed you a little to hard! *What's wrong ? Are you afraid of little old me? Stab stab stab! *You died, I'm alive! Blood Blood Blood! Trivia * It is assumed Jimmy lives in the insane asylum Johnny Ghost ventured through although not confirmed. * Jimmy Casket is probably the creepiest of the characters, Sally coming in second as she has never scared a Creepypasta member as Jimmy has. * Jimmy Casket is so scary he has easily terrified paranormal investigator Johnny Ghost, his own alter ego. He therefore terrified his more sane self. *Jimmy is not limited to gmod, as he has temporally possessed Vahl several times. Although not long enough to attack someone(yet). *It is possible that Jimmy may have known Johnny Ghost prior to becoming a killer, as Johnny seemed to know about him. It was later revealed that they are one and the same. *Johnny Ghost IS Jimmy Casket, though Johnny was unaware of it. He now is aware of it and in one of the Creepypasta videos even tried to stop himself from changing into Jimmy Casket after he was stabbed, although he did eventually change. However, in the Batman Horror map, when Billy said, "Jimmy Casket's gonna break out." after Johnny showed signs of becoming Jimmy again, he replied with, "Who's Jimmy Casket?" This is because Jimmy decided to erase his alter-egos' memory of being him from his subconscious, after realizing that Johnny may become a problem after Johnny resisted turning into him in the Creepypasta video. *He is so creepy, even the infamous Jeff the Killer is intimidated by him *Though Gertrude asks Papa if Johnny's transformations are like Papa's, he didn't confirm it. * Johnny became Jimmy when the Acachalla family refused to pay and threatened him. It could be assumed he transforms whenever someone displeases him/threatens him, or when he gets stressed out. * The extent of his powers is unknown, and he is clearly immortal. He shrugs off getting killed and plots revenge. * Jimmy and Sally may in fact be related. * Jimmy/Johnny may be Billy's true father. * His favorite color is red, and he prefers onions to 'the yellow condiment' * He and Jeff will keep saying "Stab stab stab" back and forth to one another * He runs the Creepypasta College/mental institution. *Is a happy mother *He claims to be a world renounced dinosaur hunter. Category:Character Category:Jordan Frye Category:Ghost Category:Maniacs Category:Jimmy Casket Category:Antagonist Category:Villans Category:Phyco Category:Psycho Category:Serial killer Category:The Possible Ghost/Casket/Gregory Family Category:Roleplay Category:Male